


Way Too Awkward

by Tokiji



Category: Mortal Instruments, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle!, Romance, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokiji/pseuds/Tokiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the neglected, artistic shorty while he's the hot new blond who girls just fall over. But his seemingly carefree life isn't so carefree after all. With a dark past that he hides behind shadows, will Clary be the candle that lights his life? But there's a small detail that she can't get around - her boyfriend (or is it her ex?) is still deeply attracted to her even after he went off to college. Trying hard to forget her previous love and saving the new, she fights off her demons while she deals with her angels (that may be worse than said demons).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this story! I was just reading it on my files and I thought that I just had to publish it again. This was previously posted on Fanfiction.Net, but due to some complications with the website, I can't update it nor can I open it. So, I decided to re-post it here. For people out there that may or may not know me, my Fanfiction.Net name is Hirikari!

Clary stared out the window, watching the way a brightly colored leaf floated against the wind. It made a little journey down the tree bark and finally landed on the pavement below. More leaves followed the little one’s descent, slowly making a pile of red, yellow, and orange. She sighed and rested her forehead on the cold glass. Autumn was a perfect time to run around silly in the park and playfully push your friend into the mountain of leaves. She smiled at the thought.

A year has passed. Shouldn’t it be easier by now?

Well, apparently not.

In fact, the growing ache in her heart grew even more painful the longer he was away. She unconsciously clutched her shirt in attempt to suppress the depression that slowly crawled over her. She promised she would be strong, both for her and him. But sometimes the smiles felt void, the laughs seemed weak, and most importantly the efforts of finding a new guy was terrifying. Sure, the guys at school were sort of cute, but they never caught her eye the way he did.

The redhead twirled her pencil around her fingers absently. She had a strong urge to draw − at least that side of her didn’t go away – but she didn’t have a clue as to what to sketch. Valentine, her father, was off at work like usual. Well, even if he was at home, he wouldn’t even bother to help his little girl in finding inspiration. He only went home early if he forgot his keys or something. Jocelyn Fray died when Clary was just a toddler. Her father wasn’t the perfect parent, but at least with his absence, she could freely go out of the house without being questioned. Yup, that was the life.

With new resolution, she pulled on a pair of sneakers and a long green coat from her closet. Her sketchpad and pencil were tucked safely under her arm before she headed outside. The cold weather greeted her like an old friend as she strolled around the neighborhood. Yeah, the scenery was gorgeous, but she wasn’t in the mood in drawing trees with almost no leaves.

Her feet dragged her across memory lane. They had walked these streets for years, and last year, Jonathon had left for college. It was so much lonelier without him. He’d ruffle her hair when she did something stupid, or steal her snacks when she wasn’t looking, or dump a pillow at her face to wake her up in the morning.  
She spotted one of her favorite cafes across the street. A large grin broke on her face when she inhaled the sweet aroma of chocolate, and ran inside the inviting warmth. People chattered around, waiters calling out orders to each other, and the sound was surprisingly pleasant to her.

She walked up to the counter.

The boy in front of her didn’t seem to notice as he idly played with his phone. She never saw him here, so he must’ve been new. He had curly blonde hair, golden eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a ridiculously tall body that easily towered her small frame. She felt a little out of place with her red hair, emerald eyes and childish freckles. 

Clary cleared her throat. “Excuse me?” She said.

Finally, he took his eyes off the screen, looked around, but only got a confused look. “Lower your eyes,” She muttered with an irritated voice.

His gaze fell to her impatient one. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t see you there!” He casted her a flirtatious smirk that made her blush a bit. “What can I get you, little girl?”

“I am not a little girl. I’m sixteen for crying out loud!”

The blonde’s expression turned doubtful. “Uh, yeah, whatever you say, kid. Anyways, what do you want?”

“Hot chocolate.”

He chuckled as he went to prepare her order. A couple of minutes later, her delicious drink came into her grasp. She quickly paid for it, but before she could go find an empty table, she heard him call, “You really should’ve ordered some milk for those tiny legs!”

A few snickers sounded behind her as she flushed deep red. Clary glared at him and he returned it with a wink. Thinking he wasn’t worth it, she quickly sat down and laid out her sketchpad on the table. The sweetness of chocolate melted in her stomach while she was thinking of something to draw. The poodle sitting on the bench seemed cute, and the bird perching on one of the branches also seemed interesting, but they didn’t call to her or anything.

Clary’s eyes drifted to the blonde boy at the counter. He was looking at her with his smirk plastered to his face. Being the adult that she was, she stuck out her tongue at him and focused on the task at hand again. Well, that new guy was attractive. And without thinking too much on it, she started sketching.

But what she wasn’t aware of was when he suddenly dropped himself on the seat across from her a few minutes later.

“You were staring at me,” He suddenly commented.

“I…what?” Clary wasn’t the usual one to stuttered, but his words surprised her so bad she literally couldn’t think.

“A kid like you checking out a hot high school guy like me. Oh, what will your parents say, dear girl?” He winked at her when she yet again blushed.

“I was not checking you out!”

“You so were. And by the way…” He snatched the pad from her fingers and scanned it with an amused look. “Aha! You even drew me!” Clary forcefully took her book back. “But seriously, is my hair that curly? Should I straighten it or something?” He made a show of fingering a lock of blonde hair.

“Aren’t you going to get in trouble for flirting in the middle of work?”

“Nah, Luke’s used to it. Besides, he can’t afford to fire me. Since I came here a couple of days ago, the place has been buzzing with new customers! Well, girls mostly, but still customers.”

“You must be so proud.”

“Well, loving yourself is an important part of life.”

“There’s a fine line between ‘loving yourself’ and ‘thinking you’re a god’.”

“Eh, same thing.”

Clary rolled her eyes before standing up, her supplies in her arms.

“Whoa, where’re you going?”

“Where there isn’t a guy who flirts every five minutes.”

“Actually, I flirt every two minutes. But hey, if it helps you sleep at night, let’s go with that.”

The redhead groaned loudly. What was this guy’s deal? Wasn’t he aware that she wasn’t interested? Yeah, she drew him, only because he looked unique. His awesome hair got her attention, really. But no way was she getting herself caught up with this troublemaker. “Goodbye, you flirt.” She stepped out of the café, immediately missing the warm cup of chocolate. Well, she could always get another tomorrow. Hopefully, Blonde Boy wouldn’t be there tomorrow.

Yikes, was she ever wrong.

The day after, he was waving at her from the counter as she walked in. Apparently, her luck pretty much sucked. So it was either: Going home in the freezing air, or get over the hot blonde and finally have something to warm her up?

She chose the first.

But before she could turn on her heel, large hands cupped her shoulders and guided her back inside. She didn’t have to look up to see who it was. “Flirt, what are you doing?” Clary demanded. She was pushed down so she had to sit on the same chair from yesterday.

“You can’t seriously be choosing the cold instead of me, Red,” He pouted. Wow, he was cute even in that ridiculous expression.

“Yep, that’s pretty much it. So, can I go now?”

“No way. Are you buying another hot chocolate or not?”

“Do I have to put up with you?”

“If you’re feeling lucky, darling.”

“Thank goodness my luck is terrible, then. Okay, Blonde Boy, give me the hottest chocolate you’ve got.”

Much to her surprise, he laughed and sat down. It was de ja vu in a not so funny way. His chin was resting on his knuckle as he grinned at her. “Where’s the hot chocolate? All out?”

“Nope. You said ‘hottest chocolate I’ve got’ so, here I am! I’m the hottest thing around here, babe.”

“Blonde, seriously, I got school tomorrow. I have to get my chocolate before I have another rough week of torture in class.”

After a little pushing and kicks, he finally got back with a familiar white cup in his hand. When Clary reached out for it, he pulled his arm back, effectively getting the delicious thing away from her grasp. “Not so fast, Red,” He smirked. “First, you gotta give me something in return.”

“Dude, I paid you already!”

“No, money wasn’t what I meant.”

The shorter girl huffed. “What do you want?”

“Ah, there’s a long list of that, really. World domination, the ‘sexiest man alive’ title, the best hair gel in the world−”

“I don’t have all day!” She reached out again, but the cup slipped right out of her fingers. Why did she have to be so small?!

“Okay, jeez, you short-stuffs sure have a temper,” He cleared his throat and held out his free hand to her. She stared at him like he was trying to give her a dead rat. “I’m Jace Lightwood, future king of the universe. And your name is?”

“Uhh…” Her name? That was all? Huh, weird guy, but okay. She took his hand awkwardly. “Clary Fray, future queen of sketches.”

And then she finally got her hot chocolate.


	2. How Sweet and Creepy of You!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A hand slammed on the button of the alarm clock lazily.

Monday already? Did the universe hate her?

Yawning, Clary sat up in bed. The weekend flew by so fast. How come school had to be five days a week and weekends are only two days? Whoever invented that must’ve been one of those school lovers – which she certainly wasn’t.

Her tired eyes landed on the green numbers of her clock. She had to rub her eyes and take a second look to really believe the hour that spelled on it.

8:15?!

“Crap!” She screamed. Her short legs guided her to the bathroom and just five minutes of cold water, she sprinted down the stairs with random clothes on, and made a dash for the door. But she stopped abruptly when she remembered something important: her backpack was in the living room! She cursed loudly, thanking God Valentine wasn’t around to hear the unladylike word come out of her mouth. In her haste, she accidently knocked over a vase off the table. The furniture came toppling down just next to her foot and sending shards of glass scattering across the floor.

“Can this day get any worse?!”

Right on cue, just as she tried to pick the remains up, the edges sank into her palm. Clary yelp as a small bead of red formed on her skin. She looked at the clock above her head to see she was missing three minutes of class already! And just her luck, it was Mr. Pangborn’s English class. The guy threw a fit just because a student sneezed during his lecture!

Okay, stupid vase can wait!

She grabbed her backpack and ran to school in high speed. She glanced worriedly at her wristwatch. Ten minutes late! Why the hell did the stupid alarm go off so late?! She was returning the thing as soon as possible. Well, assuming she was still alive after Mr. Pangborn’s class. Yeah, it would be an earful, no doubt about it. She pushed opened the door of Alicante High School. The hallways were deserted, much to her relief. If Clary tried to push pass the big students, she would likely be crushed to the size of a sandwich. A door with the word “English” on it was on her left and she pushed it open with such force the wood banged against the wall, silencing everyone inside. All eyes were on her as she stood there, her hand still on the knob like an idiot.

“Ms. Fray, so nice of you to join us,” It was Mr. Pangborn to speak first. His short and chubby figure stepped up to her with a furious expression. Oh, God, she was so dead. “Have you finally decided to come to class after lying around in bed all morning?”

“Umm…” Clary gulped. “I’m so sorry, sir. My alarm clock−”

“Ah, the old ‘my alarm clock wasn’t working’ excuse. Really, Ms. Fray, is that the best excuse you can give?”

“But it’s true!”

“Yes, I’m sure it is. Now, I−”

A slender hand knocked on the door Clary was still holding open. She whipped around to be face to face with a tall girl with long black hair, black eyes, and clothes that boys daydream about. The girl seemed awfully bored as she scanned the room and finally looking at the man studying her with disapproval.

“Sorry I’m late. My alarm clock wasn’t working.” She said coolly.

Ha! Everyone used that excuse!

A few whistles and whoops sounded from the boys who were practically drooling over the black haired girl. Clary, who was standing at the same spot the whole time, finally stepped away and slipped into an empty desk. Huh, who knew you could be saved by a hot girl in death heels?

The man took no interest in Clary anymore as he crossed his arms and tsk-ed at the new girl. “You must be the transfer student Principal Imogen had informed me of.” He said, not at all enthusiastic about it. “It isn’t a good first impression when you come to class late on the first day of school, young lady.”

“Well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Her heels clicked and clacked on the tiled floor as she made her way to the front of the class, facing everybody with a confident grin. The poor teacher stared at her in horror when she abandoned him there. “Okay, so, here’s the deal. I’m Isabelle. I’ll be in your class for first period from now on.” The classroom erupted in a series of cheers and claps. With a flip of her hair, she strode off to the available seat which, by the way, was located directly next to Clary’s.  
Isabelle stuck her hand out to her after Mr. Pangborn got over his shock and went on with his lesson. Clary shook it and said, “Thanks for saving me back there. I swear, my ears were burning from his constant yelling.”

“No problem. The guy seems like a pain in the neck to me, too. So, redhead, you have a name?”

“Clary Fray. And I’m assuming you’re the oh-so-confident Isabelle?”

“The one and only. Say, I could use a tour guide later on. Mind helping?”

“Sure, I’ll give you a tour. Though, just a tiny tip, I think you better bring your lunch from home next time, ‘cause the lunch lady here is even scarier than Pangborn.”

Isabelle shuddered. “Ugh, I wish I listened to that suggestion when my brother warned me.”

“You have a brother?”

“Three, actually.”

“Damn, your life’s hard.”

“You have no idea. I’ll introduce you to two of them, if you want. Little Max is at another school.”

“Well, I can’t wait for that. Uh-oh, Mr. Pangborn’s giving us the death glare. We better shut up or else he’ll have a heart attack.”

“Oh, I would pay to see that.”

________________________________________

The two girls had their short tour around the building. Isabelle was especially horrified by the smallness of the mirror in the girl’s bathroom. On the bright side, she didn’t seem to be a boring person. Everywhere they went, she got winks and ‘call me’ signs from the passing guys. It was only the first day and she was already the most popular girl in the entire high school.

“Can’t they get a bigger mirror or something? I mean, the little thing in there can’t be a mirror!” Isabelle complained.

Clary could only laugh as they wondered around the halls for a minute. Their next class was in a few more minutes, so they had time to chill out. Suddenly, Isabelle waved at someone from down the corridor. He had black hair, blue eyes, and there was no doubt he was her brother. He walked over to them quickly. “Clary, this is Alec,” Isabelle said. “Alec, this is Clary.”

The boy, Alec, waved shortly. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Clary smiled politely.

“Say, Alec, have you seen Jace anywhere?”

Whoa, wait, JACE?

“No, I haven’t seen him since this morning. Oh wait, there he is. Hey, Jace! Come over here for a sec!”

Oh no…no no no no no!

Just as fate would have it, the Blonde Boy walked calmly over to them, girls giggling as he passed. When his eyes landed on her red hair, he froze for a second but was quickly replaced by a devilish grin. “Oh, Clary, was my presence from the days before not satisfying enough? You went out of your way to go to the same school as me – how sweet and creepy of you!”

“What? Clary, you know my brother?” Isabelle questioned. Alec looked just as curious as he looked at her and Jace and back again.

“Oh − uh − well we – that is um−”

“Yeah, Red and I have met. In fact, we have a date this weekend.”

“What the−”

The bell rang, signaling it was time for class.

“Look at the time! I better get going.” Alec walked backwards awkwardly as he tried his best to stay out of Isabelle’s piercing glare.

Jace smirked before pulling on Clary’s elbow, leading her to History class. Isabelle stomped her foot at the floor, maybe even leaving a crack on the tile. Poor floor.

“A date this weekend?” Clary exclaimed. “Are you trying to get me into Izzy’s bad books? Or even yet, are you trying to ruin my life here?”

“Calm down, Red. Sheesh, you’re a loud little girl.”

“I am not little! And how did you know I have History?”

“Oh, you’re in the same class as me? Wow, the universe must really be kind to you.”

Clary dumped her bag at one empty desk. Jace, in turn, seated himself on the seat next to her. Monday seriously sucked. “Listen, you flirt! You better tell Isabelle that it was a big misunderstanding and we are certainly not having a date this weekend!”

“Hmm…nah.”

“What do you mean ‘nah’?!”

“Well, Clary honey, ‘nah’ means ‘no’. You really should fix that poor vocabulary of yours. It’s a miracle you can get into English class.”

“Stop being annoying and tell her already!”

“There’s nothing else to tell. I work at that café every weekend for some extra cash. And since you love the hot chocolate there, I’m guessing you’ll come by again so I’ll just consider it a date.” He winked at her, much to her anger. But before she could land a blow to his perfect face, the teacher came in.

Clary growled and sat down with a huff.


	3. That's Not Your Locker

When History had ended, Clary literally jumped out of her seat and dashed out the door.

The little blonde headed jerk! He kept stealing her pencils, winking at her when she glared at him, and just basically being the most annoying man on the planet! She couldn’t believe she had to see him there every day. Was he deliberately making her hate him even more? Yup, that must’ve been it. Ever since she met him at that café, he has done nothing but harass her into hell. 

She turned the combination on her locker, but when she tried to pull it open, it got stuck. She tried again, but the small metal door wouldn’t budge. She looked up at the ceiling, raised her arms up dramatically, and said, “Seriously?”

“Well, I seriously can’t imagine what’s got your pants in a twist, Fray.”

She whirled around to find the annoyed face of her best friend, Simon Lewis. “What did the light bulb ever do to you?” He continued, playfully pouting. “It’s not like it ditched you to hang out with an amazingly hot girl today!”

Clary stared at him in confusion for a second until realization dawned on her. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, Si! I forgot to talk to you this morning.”

“What?” It was his turn to be confused. Then his face lit up in understanding. “You thought I was mad because you didn’t say ‘hi’ to me? Of course not! Well, yeah, I’m a bit annoyed now, but that’s not the reason!”

“Uhhh…Okay?”

“I’m mad because you didn’t introduce me to her! I mean, I saw you giggling−” 

“I do not giggle, Lewis!”

“Whatever. Anyways, I saw you laughing with her in the hallway. Dang, that girl is fine!”

“Apparently, all the guys here think that. She just got here and they’re bowing down and kissing her feet.”

Simon had a dreamy face as he rested his back on her locker. “I would love to kiss her feet.”

“Disgusting, Si,” Clary pushed him away from the thing shielding away her Biology homework. She worked on it for an hour and a stupid locker wasn’t going to ruin her chances at a C+! She turned the combination carefully and pulled. Nothing happened.

“Damn it!” She punched the cursed door, immediately wincing and whimpered slightly as she flapped her hand in front of her. “Ow ow ow ow….”

The geek next to her burst into laughter as he watched his best friend whining like a kid. Clary glared at him for a minute before turning towards her foe. I will defeat it someday, she thought. She pulled on it again, only with much more force. The hinges creaked at the sudden movement.

“By the way, Fray,” Simon interrupted. “What are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to get my locker to open – what do you think?”

“But, that’s not your locker.”

“I know it’s not – wait. WHAT?”

“You do realize that’s locker number 305, right? Yours is locker 306, right next to it.”

The redhead stared at the number stuck on top of the locker door above her. 305. She slowly started to work on the locker next to it. It clicked open easily on the first pull. “Huh,” She blushed furiously. “I guess I got the wrong locker.”

“Ya think?”

“I wonder whose locker I almost broke.”

Right after those words escaped her mouth, she spotted Isabelle making her way towards her. She still had a little hint of a glare in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything as she stopped next to her. She turned the combination on locker 305.

“Isabelle,” Clary said cautiously. “Is that your locker?”

“Uh-huh. Locker 305.” To her disappointment, the taller girl still sounded angry.

Simon, like the smooth guy he is, reached out a shaking hand out to her. “I-I-I’m uhh…m-my name’s…that’s uhh…” He looked at Clary urgently. “What’s my name again?”

Isabelle only rolled her eyes and laughed before pulling on the door handle. The hinges made a final creaking sound before it fell lose from the wall. “What the hell?!”  
Isabelle screeched as she looked at her locker that was now door-less and the door in question in her hand.

“Well, I’m gonna go get someone to help you on that, Iz,” Clary made a quick escape away from the hysterical girl. She pulled Simon along with her incase Izzy figured out the culprit.

“Really,” He mumbled. “What’s my name again?”  
________________________________________

Thankfully, there wasn’t a single Lightwood in her Biology class.

It went on fast, and she got a B on her homework. Oh, yeah! You’re the man, Clary! Uh, the woman. Meh, whatever.

She skipped happily into the cafeteria. The food there, of course, was the most horrible thing there is in Alicante High School. Luckily, she remembered to bring a sandwich. Simon, though, wasn’t very lucky.

“How could I forget my lunch bag in Rebecca’s car?!” He whaled. “It had bacon in it, too!”

“Bacon for lunch, Simon?” Clary questioned. They quickly found a seat in the busy cafeteria and sat down.

“What? You know I love the stuff!”

“O-kay. Well, you can have my sandwich.”

“Huh? But−” 

“It’s Ms. Fairchild’s porridge today. I doubt I can hold anything in once I take a whiff of it. Who puts orange juice in porridge?!”

“Ah, that explains the yellowish color,” A familiar voice said.

Clary groaned at the same time Simon’s jaw dropped. The new students – the Lightwoods – suddenly decided to join them in their table. Isabelle sat next to her, Alec next to Simon, and Jace squeezing in between the two friends. Clary didn’t know what was worse: An annoyed Isabelle on her left, or a flirty blonde on the other side of her. Simon looked utterly baffled, but otherwise ecstatic that Izzy was sitting on the same table as him.

“I told you guys to bring your lunch,” Alec said. “But nooooo. You had to play it cool and not bring a brown paper bag with you.”

“Brown is so out, Alec,” Isabelle commented. “Everyone knows black is totally in right now.”

“Plus, I don’t find the idea of bringing a bag that people use while they’re hyperventilating very fantastic,” Jace added.

“Fine, I get eatable food and you guys get yellow porridge,” Alec shrugged and started chewing on his burger.

Isabelle and Jace stared down at their plate in disgust before slowly pushing it away.

“We’re still here, guys,” Clary waved her hand unsurely.

“Oh, we know,” Jace grinned.

“So…what brings you over?”

“We’re having lunch – sort of – and we need a table.”

“But there are still a few empty tables…”

“Oh, baby, I’m just merely sitting with my favorite redhead,” He scooted a little closer to her. She scooted away in return. “Does our love mean nothing to you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Clary wrinkled her nose when she caught the smell of the sickening food. “Ugh, I’m so glad I didn’t eat anything.”

“Hold on, I got something,” Alec dug around his bag and produced a can of Coca-cola. He tossed it to her and said, “Go ahead, I’m not a fan of sodas anyway. Max must’ve accidently slipped it in here instead of his.”

Clary smiled widely at him before opening it and taking a quick gulp. She caught a glimpse of Jace as she kept sipping. He was smirking down at her. She slowly lowered the can and gave him a questioning expression. He shrugged. “You drink funny.”

Clary was absolutely horrified. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh, you’re excused, baby.”

“Who are you to critique the way I drink?”

“Chill, Red. It wasn’t an insult.”

“It sure sounded like one!”

Jace let out a laugh before he reached into his pocket. A second later, he was holding up a pen that had a bunny cap on top of it and even more tiny bunnies dancing along the stick. Clary’s face lost all color as the others stared at it with stifled laughter. She quickly snatched it away when they finally let out a full blown guffaw. Even Simon, who was staring unblinkingly at Isabelle for fifteen minutes, cracked up.

“You ran out of class so fast I didn’t get to return it,” Jace chuckled.

“You are a Devil incarnate, Jace.”

“You love me anyway, honey.”

“I do not!”

“Tell that to the sketch version of me in your notebook.”

“How did you−”

“I prefer watching you draw my beautiful face instead of looking at a History book, dear Clary.”

“I hate you!”

“Awww, I love you, too!”


	4. Hey, babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!  
> And I am so blown away by the amount of kudos! Thank you so much you guys! Enjoy this chapter~

The sun was already setting when Clary exited the school’s gates.

Stupid Ms. Fairchild and her stupid complaints. The lunch lady had lectured her on and on about not making such a fuss about a bunny pen. So what if she dumped her soda on top of Jace’s head?! The guy drove her so furious she actually stood up, grabbed her can and tipped it upside-down on top of his blonde mane. He had looked at her like she just ran over his dog. Unfortunately, the tall and grumpy woman saw the scene and immediately stepped up and told her to stay after school in the cafeteria to clean up the dishes and she would not go home until every single plate sparkled.

It didn’t do any good for her cut palm. She almost forgot she had knocked over the vase earlier until the skin stung when she made contact with the sponge. And she had to clean over a hundred plates! Oh yeah, scrubbing contaminated food off dishes was loads of fun!

She sighed as she tugged her backpack securely over both her shoulders. She wasn’t going to Garroway Café anytime soon. Spending her time with Blonde Boy constantly making fun of her while trying to relax? Haha. Yeah, no.

Simon would’ve given her a lift with his sister, Rebecca, but since she was so late they couldn’t pick her up. Her wristwatch showed that it was 5 pm. Damn lunch ladies.

She just turned to the direction of her house when a car horn blared behind her. She jumped and spun around, only to find her least favorite boy smirking at her. Jace stood casually next to a black car as he watched her face contort into a scowl.

“I thought you’d need a ride,” He walked over until he was right in front of her. Clary crossed her arms stubbornly. “Oh come on! You’re still mad?”

“Yes, I am, you jerk!” She sneered.

He raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, fine, jeez. Look, at least you got sticky coke all over me, so can’t we just call it even?”

“You humiliated me!”

“It’s just a stupid pen! It’s not like you’re the only one with girly stuff in their bags.”

“Okay, then what about the stupid date thing? Izzy has done nothing but turn her head away whenever I try to explain!”

Jace rolled his eyes. “That’s just Izzy. She’s not a cheerful five-year-old when she finds out one of her friends are hooking up with me. Says it’s gross and awkward.”

“I am not hooking up with you!”

“Whatever makes you feel better. Now, are you gonna play nice and come with me?”

“I don’t care what you say or do. I am not getting into that car.”

He glanced back at his vehicle and then back at her. He raised a perfect eyebrow at her. “I’m not gonna kidnap you, Red. Just consider it as a peace offering or something.”

Clary stuck her tongue out to him and walked away, leaving him staring at her retreating back. She heard the car door open and close before the engine roared to life. Good, she thought, he’s finally leaving. But much to her shock, the black car moved slowly beside her, matching her short strides. Jace lowered the front window to show off his award winning grin. She fumed visibly and picked up her pace. The annoying car followed her still.

“Seriously!” She yelled. “When are you going to leave me the heck alone?”

“Oh, maybe if you just let me be a man and drive a little girl home safely.”

“First: I am not a little girl. Second: I am still not a little girl. And third: what makes you think I trust you?”

He suddenly hit the brakes, causing the tires to squeal loudly against the road. Clary froze as well. “I get that I’m just a jerk who flirts as a hobby, Clary. But, if there’s one thing about me that’s particularly pleasant, then it’s being truthful.” His stare bored into her at the same time she felt a tinge of guilt for saying such a thing to him in the first place. “I’m not a liar.”

She locked her gaze with his and she felt like she was floating. His eyes were wide and curious, but there was a hint of hurt in his golden orbs. He wanted an answer from her, she realized. But her throat felt too dry to make a proper sentence. And the way he was looking at her, the way his fingers drummed against the steering wheel in anticipation, made her feel like she was getting buried with a mountain of grief.

Clary shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Her backpack felt like it gained ten extra kilos as she tried desperately to make a sound. She managed it somehow, but it came out in a weak squeak. “I know.”

His brows furrowed for a second. He didn’t hear her. She cleared her throat and repeated, “I know you’re not a liar.”

Okay, have you ever had the feeling like you were showered with cotton candy and all those sweet stuff? Or you were swimming in the sky and through the soft clouds? It felt just like that when she saw his grin spread across his features. “Get in the car, then!”

Clary let her own grin show. She shook her head once before jumping into the passenger seat and let out a quiet laugh. “What’s so funny?” Jace asked as he turned his keys in the ignition.

“You’re definitely not a liar, but you’re the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They drove in silence after that. It wasn’t the normal awkwardness that they’ve been so common with. It was somewhat nice and relaxing. His fingers thumped quietly on the wheel as he took them from street to street. He’d occasionally ask where to turn next, and she answered it with a joke at the end of it. Yeah, it was definitely a weird situation. Just a few minutes ago, she was plotting her revenge against him. Now, she didn’t want the ride to stop. In fact, she would tell him to take a different route from the one she was used to only to make the trip a little longer.

Whoa, what just happened there?

She mentally slapped herself. It’s just my imagination, she chanted in her mind, only my crazy mind making crazy thoughts. Is Jace Lightwood hot? Oh yeah. Is Jace Lightwood smooth with the ladies? Definitely. But is Jace Lightwood a good boyfriend? Hell no!

The familiar white walls of her home loomed in front of her. Clary tugged at the blonde’s sleeve, signaling him to stop. His foot pushed the brakes gently, the car lurching to a stop. She hopped off and made a half circle around it until she stood at Jace’s window. “Thanks for the ride,” she said.

Jace winked in response. “Anytime, Red.”

“Oh, by the way,” She stepped closer to him. “Why were you waiting in front of the school anyway?”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked like you were…I dunno…waiting for me.”

“Nahh,” He shrugged nonchalantly. “I was heading back home after stopping by the convenient store to get more shampoo. Damn, that coke could really stick.”

She looked down at her feet. “Sorry about that.”

“S’okay. Anyways, I probably should get going. Later, little girl.”

The black vehicle raced down the street before she could start yelling at him. She sighed, but a tiny smile was fighting its way onto her face. She dismissed the feeling in attempt to keep herself sane. When the front door was opened, she was instantly greeted with an old friend that always accompanied her in that building: Quiet. Her father was on a business trip to Canada (or was it Washington this time?) and he wouldn’t be back anytime soon. Valentine’s company had miraculously made itself into one of the most famous industries in the state. Yes, she was proud. Yes, she was happy for him. But if you asked her if she was comfortable with it, she would say ‘no’ in a blink of an eye. It took him further and further away from her in each passing day. Even before the company was popular, her father seemed so distant to her. With things so busy now, she almost never saw him anymore.

Clary had plopped herself onto her bed. She opened her sketchbook and flipped from page to page, her fingers stopping when the drawing of a boy with soft curls hanging loosely over his head and a mischievous grin on his lips showed up. He was such an annoying guy. But there was something about him that made her curious. He seemed…closed off. As if invisible walls were keeping him away from the world. Or that he was caged inside a cell without allowing anyone to visit him. He looked almost depressed.

Her phone rang inside her backpack.

She quickly took it out and a tiny gasp escaped her lips when she saw the name on the screen. Without a moment of hesitation, she pressed the green button. “Jonathan!” She almost shouted.

“Hey, babe,” His low and calming voice came from the other end. “Missed me?”


End file.
